


About T-shirts

by altersweetego



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Joaquin really knows every little thing Kevin does the smallest amount of caring about. He remembers everything Kevin says (and Kevin does talk a lot!) and he does it so well it makes Kevin think his boyfriend is a robot or something. Because there’s no way for ordinary people to have a memory like that.





	About T-shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Про футболку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795752) by [altersweetego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego). 



> Well, English isn't my first language and I'm afraid I really suck, but we are all suffering from the lack of joavin in our life, so I did this. This is the translation of my story posted here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10795752  
> As I like to say, it's made of whole bunch of headcanons (pretty predictable as we don't have enough scenes with our boys), some of which are: Joaquin likes reading, and boys are texting A LOT, and everyone knows they're dating, but both of them are afraid of their feelings, and FP gave up his attemps to get some information from Kevin because well, just look at these two kids in love (it's not like he is so soft, it's more like Joaquin is a terrible spy and instead of asking about sheriff he asks Kevin about stuff he likes and stuff he doesn't).  
> I guess the timeline of this story lies somewhere after ep 11 and it's focused only on the joavin relationship without any Blossom's or core four drama.  
> I hope it's not that terrible, okay.

“Your boyfriend kinda has the coldest eyes on the Earth,” once says Veronica, putting a bunch of fries into her mouth. “The coldest.”  
“Really?” Kevin asks. “I’ve never noticed.”  
There is Betty by his side, and she makes that weird sound between laugh and cry so Kevin isn’t sure if she’s snorting or giggling. Veronica rolls her eyes and obviously she has something to say (well, Veronica always has something to say), but Betty is faster.  
“I’m sure you haven’t.” She says, smiling and slightly pushing her elbow right under his ribs. “Joaquin’s eyes are cold, yes, but only when he's not looking at you, which is not so often.“  
Veronica nods.  
They seems to understand each other perfectly, and Kevin doesn’t really like to be the one who doesn’t get it. His eyes travel from one girl to another begging them to explain.  
Betty takes his hand.  
“Well.” She smiles. “The only thing he’s really looking at is you. Sometimes I think the rest of the world for him doesn’t even exist, like at all. Sometimes I think he doesn’t even know what my name is.”  
Wow. His milkshake’s extra large but Kevin finds it’s not easy to hide behind it. It’s his turn to smile like a fool, but there is not only pure joy pulsing inside of him, there is also an anxiety. Betty is right and wrong at the same time. Joaquin sure does know what her name is, but sometimes he really looks at Kevin like the rest of the world doesn’t exist and this can be scary.  
His eyes are dangerous, his eyes are transparent and someone might say his eyes are all the way snaky. If Southside Serpents cared enough to create some advertisement, he would be the perfect model, coldness and snakeness itself, but when Kevin looks in his eyes, the only thing there is warmth. Maybe it’s steel, but this steel is already melted. It’s burning. Yes, it may burn himself too, in a second, and that's what he is afraid of.  
Maybe it’s just him, maybe he’s overthinking, but sometimes Joaquin looks at him like he is the only one that matters, and it makes him shiver.  
To be honest, sometimes Kevin himself looks at Joaquin the same way, but it only makes his anxiety growing. What would they do? How is this going to end?  
Kevin knows, Romeo and Juliet did not end well.  
“You’re wrong.” He finally says to Betty. “Joaquin knows your name. He knows everything about what is important for me.”  
Now Betty is shining. She salutes him with her burger, happy to hear she’s valued and loved. Well, who wouldn’t be? Kevin smiles back, thinking of what he just said.  
That’s true. That’s how it is. Joaquin really knows every little thing Kevin does the smallest amount of caring about. He remembers everything Kevin says (and Kevin does talk a lot!) and he does it so well it makes Kevin think his boyfriend is a robot or something. Because there’s no way for ordinary people to have a memory like that.  
Yes, Kevin is jealous. It would be extra cool to remember some school stuff like that. He’s not very good with physics or math, but Joaquin is and sometimes he really tries to help. Most of the times, his attempts turns to kisses before they even start studying. Today they are going to try this again. Today they even made a promise: no kisses before Kevin’s homework is over.  
They don’t really talk about Joaquin’s homework (he’s not really much into talking), but Kevin is the sheriff’ son after all and he knows how to read people or signs. He’s absolutely sure Joaquin has no problem with studies (and even if there are some, he tries his best to make them up). The other thing he tries his best to is to cover this fact from the Serpents, because well, A-student in the gang? No way.  
But Joaquin doesn’t want to always be a part of a gang. He doesn’t want to be a Serpent till the end of his life. He’s straightforward enough to make it real and he’s straightforward enough to say “No” to Kevin, when Kevin tries to steal a kiss right in the middle of their homeworking.  
“Physics.” Joaquin says and begins to explain same damn things for the third time, absolutely calm like he’s talking with baby.  
His calmness. His patience. His confidence. Some things from the endless list of what Kevin likes about Joaquin. Physic is physic, but Kevin has already figured a perfect formula which has nothing to do with his school activities. The perfect formula of a perfect guy (and what you're feeling around him). He should be fine to talk to, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of him or afraid of anything when he’s around. That's it. One more thing: he should be out of closet, but it didn’t feel like something real until he met Joaquin.  
Here they are. Joaquin has no fear to hold his hand wherever they are in public (even if it doesn’t really get along with the idea of keeping “it” secret) and he is absolutely comfortable around his friends wearing the title of “my boyfriend” (Kevin had no idea this would sound so good). When he’s around, nothing can scare you: usually it take one look in his eyes to make people want to go away as fast as it’s possible. The patch on the back of his leather jacket also makes things very clear. Nobody wants to mess with the Southside Serpent, because finding a snake in your car or your house isn’t all funny. So Kevin feels comfortable and safe around Joaquin. And, finally, he is the most interesting person to talk with.  
Well. Not really talk. Text.  
Texting makes Joaquin much more talkative.  
Sometimes Kevin asks himself how hard it was for Joaquin to approach him first and start a conversation, if he’s so silent most of the time? But then, to be honest, there was no much talking and the way he smirks or the way he looks down from Kevin’s eyes to his lips still drives him crazy.  
“You know what scares me?” Kevin says, almost jokingly, when they are finally done with the homework and their lips start to ache from hot kisses. Joaquin looks at him inquiringly. “You always listen to what I’m saying. I mean, seriously. I know, I talk a lot, and sometimes even I myself don’t really know what exactly I’m talking about, but you listen. What if someday I’ll talk through and give you all of my secrets?”  
His biggest secret is “I think I’m in love with you”, and he doesn’t say it out loud.  
“What secrets?” Joaquin asks. His eyes are soft and transparent like they always are. What a paradox. How there could be so much warmth in the ice? “Like sometimes you don’t iron your shirt if you’re gonna put a sweater on? Or like you sleep with a nightlight when your father isn’t at home? Or, more precisely, you did before I start to spend these nights with you?” He looks down and Kevin can swear he’s smiling. “Or you still upset with your grandfather being angry with you being gay? Or this awkward situation when Veronica asked you whom you consider as your best friend ever and you said it’s her, but when Betty asked you the same, you said it was Betty?”  
Well, maybe this is his biggest secret, not falling in love. Who knows what terrible things are Betty and Veronica up to when they are both mad?  
Okay, Kevin knows. Kevin knows perfectly, that's why he goes all diplomatic between two of them.  
Joaquin continues. “Or you used to hide your father’s badge when you were a kid hoping he would stay at home? Learnt to swim at the age of fifteen? Or you are the greatest fan of food contest and you really want to try this “if you eat four burgers, you can have them for free, but if you don’t you have to pay twice”? Or you sleep in the t-shirt I accidentally left here about month ago?”  
Holy shit. He knows.  
Kevin is close to panic, and when he’s close to panic, he begins to chatter and stammer, which usually makes the situation worse, so now he stays silent. He stays silent, and hides his eyes, and hopes that Joaquin will just reach for him for a kiss and they both will forget all this awkwardness, as if nothing happened.  
He should have never start this conversation.  
When the silence becomes unbearable and Kevin starts to think he would explode if it last just for one more second, Joaquin puts his hand inch above Kevin’s belt buckle and says, “Do you want me to tell you mine?”  
Kevin swallows. “Yours what?”  
“My secrets.” Joaquin shrugs. “ For example, I still don’t know how to ride a cycle and long time ago I used to be terribly afraid of snakes and the scars on my leg are left by a dog so you hadn’t to be afraid of asking about them. It drives me absolutely crazy to think about you sleeping in my t-shirt. And I used to hear my hands are good for stealing right from the pockets, let’s pretend you didn’t hear this, but when I’m with you it seems like I can’t control them. I just can’t stop touching you".  
His hands slide to Kevin’s back, bringing him closer, and climb up his spine and cover his shoulder blades. Right know Kevin is no more than human version of a marshmellow, melting in the cup of hot chocolate, and he doesn’t even sure if Joaquin’s hands are the reason of this or Joaquin’s words.  
It seems like Kevin urgently needs to leave this room before he dies from inability to breathe. And from love. Mostly, from love.  
But sure he can’t leave. He doesn’t even want to. He wouldn’t move unless it’s to be closer to Joaquin. Closer, and closer, and closer. He rests his head on Joaquin’s shoulder and stays this way for a half of a minute. He just needs a little time. He needs a little time because it was the longest Joaquin’s speech since the day they first met. And because from everything that was ever said to him, including Betty’s “I adore you” and Veronica’s “You’re the best”, it was the closest thing to declaration of love.  
Speaking of Betty and Veronica. Joaquin’s eyes are not the coldest in the world. The best in the world, yes, just like everything else about him.  
And his kisses are breathtaking. 

Kevin doesn’t give Joaquin’s t-shirt back.  
Moreover, he puts it on for the most important exams and really, it helps.


End file.
